From Problems To Peace
by CherryHobbit2468
Summary: A story of Meriadoc and Estella! Merry and Estella start to have problems. But of course it has a happy ending! ....Or does it? Hehehehe! PG-13 just in case (It would be for the same reasons LotRs is rated PG-13)! NO SLASH!
1. The Ruffians' Attack

HEY! This is my first story so try and be a lil nice! ^_~ I absolutely LOVE Merry and Pippin, so I decided to write a Merry/Estella story. Maybe I'll consider writing a Pippin/Diamond one later. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters! ( But I DO own this storyline.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 1: The ruffians' attack.  
  
Estella Bolger was panting hard as she ran away from the dreadful ruffians that surrounded her home. She heard the calls of loud horns filling the night. The smoke from burning fields had made her cough and wheeze as she tried to run towards her hobbit-hole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Merry was warning all in Buckland. He was extremely sweaty and was gripping the hilt of his sword and lifting it into the air.  
  
"Onward! Onward!!" Merry shouted, mounting his pony and headed off into the smoke.  
  
Estella had heard that familiar voice and had halted for a moment. "M- Meriadoc?" she whispered to herself. Then, she had continued to run forward, away from the ruffians.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"PIPPIN TOOK!!!" Pervinca had called from her hobbit-hole.  
  
"P-Pervinca?" he stuttered, running forwards into his sisters arms.  
  
"Pippin.. I thought..you were..dead! Pippin I'm so happy to see you!" she cried into his shoulder.  
  
Pippin cooed softly, rubbing his hand against her tense and sweaty back.  
  
"Where are the others?" Pippin called, releasing his grip on Pervinca.  
  
"Inside! Mama is sick, Pippin! And Father is out with his pony trying to help." Pervinca stated, shading her eyes from the smoke that spilled into the house.  
  
"Tell everyone I am sorry. I have to go back. I need to help." Pippin said as he hopped back upon his pony.  
  
"Pippin."Pervinca sobbed slightly.  
  
"I'll be back!" he repeated, digging his heels into the pony's sides. Then, he galloped off into the distance one hand gripping the reins, the other his long sword.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Never do I want to see the face of a horrid monster in my town again!" Merry shouted, placing his sword against the nervous lump building in the ruffian's throat.  
  
"And, Never do I want to see a halfling threatening me-" The ruffian was cut off by a slash on the throat with Merry's sword. The ruffian made a loud gurgling sound until he fell backwards into a spiny bush.  
  
"And good riddance to ya!" Merry grinned tapping his heels against the pony's sides. "Yah!" he yelled loudly into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mum! Mum!" Estella cried locking the door behind her.  
  
"Estella, dear child!" she cried gathering Estella in her arms.  
  
"Mum! Merry's home! He's alive! I heard him and Master Gamgee! I did!" she cried waving her arms into the air.  
  
"Oh, 'Stella. It cannot be. They say he had long passed away." She replied, stroking Estella's hair.  
  
"But I DID hear him!" Estella charged out the door and mounted her father's pony. "I'll be back, Mum! I'm going to help!" she squealed nervously, gripping the reins with all her strength.  
  
"Estella." her mother panted, standing in the doorway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Fear, Fire, Foes! Awake!'  
  
Estella could hear these words being chanted along with long calls of horns and shouts of hobbits and ruffians. Her pony was growing frantic and Estella was clueless as to which way to go.  
  
"Curse you halfling!" A ruffian shouted.  
  
Estella started breathing heavier and her grip on the reins grew tighter. Then she saw a tall and radiant hobbit fall off his pony, then a ruffian stood over him with a spear. The hobbit had kicked him in the face and then grabbed his sword from the road.  
  
"Mer-ry?" she stuttered. Then, a loud shriek came from behind her and then a painful grasp came around her arm.  
  
"NO! STOP! HELP!" Estella had cried loudly, trying to loosen the ruffian's grip.  
  
Merry had managed to get up and then ran over to the hobbit-lass that was shrieking in pain. Merry had slit the ruffian's wrist and then was hit across the face causing him to fall to the dirty ground. The ruffian lifted his crooked dagger above Merry's face and lowered it closer and closer.  
  
Estella screamed loudly and kicked the ruffian in the ribs and then grabbed a stone and threw it into his face with all her might. Then she spotted Merry's dagger and dug in into his chest. And alas, she kicked it over onto the edge of the road.  
  
Merry had managed to get a deep gash below his left eye in the attack and then blinked away the smoke to see Estella standing over him.  
  
"E-ESTELLA? T-t-that was YOU?" he stuttered in amazement, remembering her violent attack against the ruffian.  
  
Estella nodded boldly and then clapped her hands over her mouth. "You're BLEEDING!" she gasped.  
  
"It's nothing. I've been through worse." Merry said truthfully, standing onto his feet. "But, as for you. You need to get home." He said holding her hand to help her stand.  
  
Her arm was bleeding freely but she hardly noticed yet for she was too surprised to see Merry. He was a full head taller than her and he was wearing noble garments and armor.  
  
"Where did you get such things? And how did you get so.tall?" she giggled to herself, staring at Merry from head to toe.  
  
"It's a long story.that you wouldn't believe." He stated.  
  
Estella smiled. "You wouldn't mind giving me a ride home, would you lad?" she asked looking around for her missing pony.  
  
"Sure thing, Miss Bolger." He said lifting her upon his pony. "And, by tomorrow. things will be over." He stated, looking at the empty fields.  
  
Estella nodded. "Good." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N) So..you like it? R&R pleez! ^_~ I hope I left a good ending! I was on a roll. ^_^ Mwahahahahahaha. 


	2. Terrible Mornings to Good Nights

Wow! Chapter 1&2 in one day! Wahoo!! I hope ya'll like it! ^_^ Here's a lil something I wrote cuz I was bored:  
  
Pip: Hey Krista, how come you don't write stories about Diamond and me? Am I not cute enough for ya?  
  
Krista: *waves arms in air* No! No! It's not like that, Pippin! I love you my dearest favorite character!!  
  
Pip: *sighs* Girls...  
  
Krista: Hey! You shut yer trap! I just decided to write this one first cuz I felt like it. And I don't know how you and Diamond act towards each other....*shrugs shoulders*  
  
Pip: But you don't know how Estella and Merry act towards each other either!! *runs around with hands on ears* lalalalalalalalalala!!!  
  
Krista: Thinking: Goodness.... he *is* smart. He won't take any of my excuses.  
  
Pip: You better put Diamond and me in this one! Or else I'll—  
  
Krista: Or else you'll what? Hit me with a mushroom? *laughs evilly*  
  
Pip: I'll erm....uhhh.....  
  
Krista: Fine! I'll put Diamond in the story!!  
  
Pip: Wahoooo!!! *dances off into the distance*  
  
Krista: Finally he shut up! Now I'll have to put them in it.....*faints*  
  
(This is why I put Diamond in this one more ^_~)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2: Terrible Mornings to Good Nights  
  
"Estella, dear...." Mrs. Bolger cooed softly, placing her hand against Estella's forehead.  
  
"Hmm?" Estella's eyes fluttered open and then she sat straight up. "What? Where's Merry? Did I dream all that?" Estella cried.  
  
"Shhh.... Master Meriadoc dropped you off fast asleep last night, the good lad." She responded softly.  
  
"Oh, good." Estella sighed.  
  
Mrs. Bolger smiled and then headed off to the kitchen to finish her stew that was boiling over the fire. She placed a few bits of barley in the stew and then turned around and started to talk, "You know, that lad is still outside. He's cleaning up with Fatty. They've both got their brooms and garden tools...why don't you go out and help them?" she said, stirring the stew with her wooden spoon.  
  
"Oh! Indeed!" she exclaimed grabbing her shawl and running outside.  
  
There, she spotted Merry and Fatty sweeping dirt off the stone path.  
  
"H-Hello Merry." She said politely.  
  
"O! Hello, 'Stell. Here...I have something for you." He said, handing her a small box with a blue ribbon tied neatly around it.  
  
"Oh, Meriadoc! How sweet of you. Thank you." She said bowing slightly and pulling the top off the box.  
  
Inside was about a hundred small grasshoppers buzzing and hopping around and spilling onto Estella's arms.  
  
"MERRY!!!!!" Estella squealed at the top of her lungs, dropping the box straight onto the ground.  
  
Merry dropped to the grassy ground in laughter as Fatty joined him. "E- Estella! You're f-face!!" Merry shouted through his laughter.  
  
Estella touched her fingers to her cheek and then screamed. "MERRY!!! FATTY!!!" she screamed brushing the grasshopper off her cheek and then a few from her hair. "You both are so mean and immature! Grow up!" she said stomping off into her house.  
  
"Estella? What happened, dear?" Mrs. Bolger gasped, brushing a small grasshopper from Estella's hair.  
  
"They...Merry...put grasshoppers...on...me." She said, looking extremely disgusted.  
  
"Oh, dear. That's quite—"Mrs. Bolger was cut short by the door slamming open.  
  
"ESTELLA!!!" said a girl's voice.  
  
"Diamond, I—"Estella started, until Diamond brought her into a hug.  
  
"Estella! Peregrin...he...uh...he...asked to c-court me..." Diamond stuttered nervously.  
  
"WHAT?" Estella pulled quickly away from Diamond. "You're kidding, right?" she laughed.  
  
Diamond shook her head and grabbed Estella's hands. "I said yes." She whispered.  
  
"No way! I must have been mistaken! Did you say Peregrin? Peregrin Took?" she asked.  
  
Diamond nodded. "Yes, I did 'Stell." She said, a grin growing upon her face.  
  
"Wow! I'm happy for you Diamond!" Estella said bouncing with joy.  
  
As they walked outside, Diamond and Estella were giggling madly and acting extremely girlish.  
  
"What is happening, Fatty? They're acting quite strangely." Merry said pointing to the two girls.  
  
"Oh, Merry! Your sweet cousin, Peregrin asked to court to my dear friend; Diamond." She said happily, pointing at Diamond.  
  
"Pi-Pippin?" Merry stuttered in shock, dropping his broom to the ground.  
  
Fatty chuckled. "Looks like you're the single one now, eh?"  
  
"Shush." Merry said looking extremely shocked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Diamond. You love Peregrin, eh?" she asked, smiling brightly so her cheek bones started to hurt.  
  
"Why, Yes. I certainly do." Diamond whispered.  
  
"Well, then, you are the perfect match!" Estella exclaimed, rubbing the bottom of her jaw.  
  
Diamond's beautiful smile suddenly faded and felt her knees drop to the ground. Diamond's body shook before she let out a huge sob, burying her face into her hands.  
  
"Diamond! Goodness are you alright?" Estella gasped, kneeling next to Diamond.  
  
Diamond managed to speak through her tears. "W-why would a wealthy heir to the Thain of all the Shire, and tall and brave hobbit lad, want to court a hobbit-lass like myself? I have loved him ever since he had left me to go on his journey—but maybe he's only doing this out of pity, Estella. Maybe he'll get rid of me. Estella what am I to do?" she cried, sinking lower to the ground.  
  
"Oh...my dearest Diamond. Let me tell you something! Pippin Took is a good lad. I've heard many good things from Meriadoc about him being truthful to all others. So why would he be only untrue to you, Diamond? If he says he loves you and he wants to court you...then please...believe him. Diamond, I can think of loads of reasons why he would want to court you. You're a beautiful hobbit and have the softest hair I've ever seen. Your eyes are so bright and loving to all and your personality...what is there not to love about it? You are a very sweet lass and a lad like Peregrin would be the luckiest lad in the Shire to have you for his own! And I'm not telling no lie!" Estella shouted, helping Diamond onto her feet.  
  
Diamond batted her eyelashes a few times and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you, Estella. Thank you very much. I am so lucky to have you as a friend, 'Stell." She said, smiling once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Estella had invited Diamond to stay the night since they were both going to the welcome home party for the brave hobbit-lads the next day.  
  
"Oh Diamond, you have such beautiful hair..." Estella trailed off, running a comb through Diamond's wavy black hair.  
  
Diamond blushed and straightened out her nightgown. "Why thank you, 'Stell." She responded, smiling.  
  
Estella ran the comb through her own hair several times before placing it on her nightstand beside her bed. Then she readied the soft bed for Diamond and herself and blew out the candle that glittered in the lantern on her dresser.  
  
"G'night, Diamond." She whispered, smiling happily to herself.  
  
"Night..." Diamond said sleepily, laying her head on the soft pillow. 


End file.
